Super Smash Rush Team
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: When veteran smashers Zelda has a dark vision of darkness engulfing the Smash Mansion, she enlists the help of five legendary heroes to help fight against the darkness. Includes characters from Super Smash Bros , Tenkai Knights, Maximum Ride, My Little Pony, and Pokémon. Rated T for violence.
1. Characters

**Maximum (Max) Ride**

Blonde

Human-avian hybrid

Age: 14

Fighter-Class

Special Abilities: superhuman strength, flight, super-speed, can breathe underwater

Defining Quality: Hawk Wings

Originates From: Maximum Ride book series

Personality: cunning, sassy, good leader, determined, resourceful

Smash: Maximum Tornado (Max flies high into the air and falls in a spinning motion, when she reaches max speed, the air around her becomes a tornado, which she tosses at her opponents)

**Guren Nash/Bravenwolf**

Black-red haired

Human

Age: 13

Sword-Class

Special Abilities: superhuman strength(Bravenwolf), problem-solving(Guren and Bravenwolf), agility(Guren), titan mode(Bravenwolf)

Defining Quality: can transform into Bravenwolf, Red Wolf Tenkai Knight of Fire

Originates From: Tenkai Knights anime

*Bravenwolf's Smash* Howling Flame (Bravenwolf changes into Titan Mode and his sword is enveloped in fire. He swings it and the fire circles the stage, taking the shape of a wolf. It then rushes across stage.)

*Guren's Smash* Guren takes the form of a wolf and uses deadly fire bites, scratches, and tail whips his opponent

Personality: brave, calm(usually), loyal, resourceful

**Aurorus the Lucario**

Lucario species

boy

Age: 13

Fighter-class

Special Abilities: Master of Fighting and Steel moves(Main moves are Aura Sphere, when he shoots balls of aura from his paws, and Metal Claw, where his spikes and claws lengthen and become steel ), Blue Aura

Defining Quality: can tell a person's mood, thoughts, and memories by reading their aura

Personality: Loyal, Honest, prepared

Smash: Aura Storm (Aurorus creates a large Aura Sphere and launches it to the sky. The sky then rains large comets of aura Energy)

Originates From: Original Character(Lucario species from Pokemon series)

**Shadarus the Zoroark **

Zoroark species

girl

Age: 13

Special Abilities: Master of Dark and Ghost type moves(mainly uses Shadow Claw, when her claws lengthen and become pure dark energy, and Dark Pulse, when she creates large waves of dark energy and uses them to attack opponents), transformative abilities

Defining quality: Prophetic Visions and Dreams

Personality: cunning, sneaky, manipulative, EXTREMELY loving, kind

Smash: Lunar Illusionist (Shadarus creates an illusion where the stage transforms into a shadowed version of itself. Shadarus takes the form of a Shadow version of a Pokemon and attacks )

Originates From: Original Character (Zoroark species are from Pokemon series)

Twilight Sparkle

Princess of Friendship and Magic

Alicorn

Special Qualities: Extreme Magical Talent, flight, purple magic, problem-solving

Defining Quality: Element of Magic

Smash: Skyward Starblast (Twilight flies into the sky and is surrounded by a starry energy, and she delivers many continuous blasts to her opponents)

Personality: Wise, nerdy, magical, determined, emotional


	2. Move Sets

**Maximum Ride's Moves*************************************************************

Flying Arrow (Max is surrounded by wind and launches herself at an opponent)

Sky Kick (Max flies a small distance and dive-kicks the opponent)

Cloud Punch (Max delivers a flurry of punches to an opponent)

Wind's Fury (Strongest Move: Max lifts their opponent to the sky and throws them to the ground)

Cloud Bounce (Recovery Move: Max creates a cloud and bounces off of it to avoid falling)

**Guren's Moves********************************************************************

Fire Beam (Guren shoots a small beam from his sword)

Brave Fire (Guren uses his sword to become enclosed in fire and drills toward his opponent)

Fire's Rage (Guren stabs his sword in to the ground and create a small ring of fire)

Tenkai Maelstrom (Strongest Move: Guren launches into the sky and uses his storm and core to create a large cloud of fire that he launches at an opponent.)

Blazing Rush (Recovery Move: Guren uses a blast of his sword to launch himself)

**Bravenwolf's Moves****************************************************************

Burning Slash (Bravenwolf's sword is coated by fire ad he slashes an opponent)

Blaze Cannon (Bravenwolf shoots a ball o fire toward his opponent)

Raging Blaze (Bravenwolf punches an opponent with a fist covered in fire)

Tenkai Power (Strongest Move: Bravenwolf launches into the sky and creates a titanic fireball and launches it. It reduces him back to Guren. )

Blazing Rush (Recovery Move: Bravenwolf uses a blast of his sword to launch himself)

**Twilight's Moves******************************************************************

Star Strike (Twilight envelops her horn in magic and launches at an opponent)

Sun's Light (Strongest Move:Twilight flies to the sky and uses sun energy to creates a large beam to fire at opponents) (Only works in day)

Moon's Shadow (Strongest Move: Twilights flies to the sky and launches a large beam using moon energy)

Starry Rain (Twilight shoots small blasts from her horn raining on her opponents)

Power Trot (Twilight envelops her hooves and wings in magic and rushes at an opponent)

**Shadarus's and Aurorus's Moves******************************************************

Pokemon moves (They area pokemon. It makes sense.)


	3. Prologue

Max beat her wings, hard, harder than she ever had before. She was not going forward, just up, as high as she could fly. She had to get away. She had to run (or fly in her case). She could not get caught. She didn't dare take a break, that break could cost her death (well…. probably would). Max soared in the endless sky, turned to see if her pursuer was still on her tail, and it sure was. Max tried to fly, but she wouldn't move an inch. She looked down to see a large purple vine wrapped around her foot. Is it too late? She thought as she pulled harder against the vine… trying to escape

* * *

Guren swiped his glowing sword toward the vines slowly creeping up on him. His core lay in a tangle of vines, so he could not use his Tenkai form. He had to escape, see his friends again, his family. Guren backed away when one of the vines tried to wrap around his ankles, he slashed the vine with his sword, but it just grew back. Guren was starting to weaken trying to defend all of his sides at once, and was not sure how he could do it any longer. He looked up for a second to see the vines reach high into the sky, toward a small shape in the clouds. _Max!_ He thought. He felt a tugging at his legs, and looked down to see one of the vines wrapping around his legs.

* * *

Aurorus weakly flung large balls of burning blue energy toward the vines surrounding him. The Aura Spheres would create a hole in the wall of vines, but would quickly fill it back in with even more vines. He had thrown at least twenty, in a futile attempt to escape. Aurorus threw one more, creating a bigger hole in the vines. He quickly pried the hole open further with his paws, but it was a strain to keep it open. He was able to see red flashes of light as Guren swung his power sword at vines gathering around him. Aurorus turned to see… well more vines. He looked behind him to have his muzzle scrape a sudden wall of vines. He quickly faced the hole again to see that it had closed. He was trapped.

* * *

Shadarus was falling. She stared at the clouds rushing past her as she fell through the sky. She did not scream. She did not yell. She couldn't even if she tried. She had been paralyzed, and was falling toward her death. From the corner of her eye, Shadarus could see Guren and Aurorus struggle to keep the vines at bay, and she was pained that she could watch, but not help. She looked back ahead to see Max being chased by a long vine reaching toward her in the clouds. Shadarus closed her eyes and let out a long breath. _Do I really deserve a death like this? I worked so hard….. I had so many new friends….. And now I will die? _Her last thought was the evil mind-scarring laugh of Nightmare as she saw the ground approaching quickly in the corner of her eye…

* * *

Max struggled as the vines wrapped her legs tightly together and headed upward._ I don't want to die! I don't need to die!_ She struggling ceased as the vines quickly wrapped her wings and arms together, and she fell toward the ground as the vines continued to wrap her. The last thing she saw was the sight of the ground rushing up to meet her.

* * *

Guren winced as his feet were pulled from under him by the vines. He heard his sword clatter against the ground a bit away. He struggled as the vines quickly wrapped toward his arms. He remembered the laugh of Nightmare as he stopped struggling. He didn't have nearly enough energy to escape. The last thing he saw the figure of Shadarus as she fell toward the ground, both of them accepting fate.

* * *

Aurorus struggled to keep up his Aura Barrier as the vines dug him and his barrier further into the ground. He thought about how this came to be…. Him, Guren, Max, Shadarus, Twilight. He shed a tear thinking about Twilight. She was the first to fall prey to the shadows wrath. That's right….. first. He could feel when someone dies near him. Call it a talent. He knew he was just the last light to flicker out. First he felt the removal of Max's aura, next was Shadarus's, than finally Guren. He also felt pain when thinking about Guren. _Guren had suffered the worst here out of us all. _He shed a few more tears than let down his shield. The only thing between him and fate.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Me: How was that guys? Did you like it?**

**Aurorus: Did I die?**

**Max: Im pretty sure we died.**

**Guren: Did we really have to die….. IN THE PROLOGUE!**

**Shadarus: Yeah? What's with that dude?**

**Me: It's just a foreshadowing… clam down!**

**Aurorus: Oh! So we die laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaater? Does that really make a difference?!**

**Twilight: And where was I?**

**Aurorus,Max,Guren,Shadarus,Twilight: *argue***

Me: *sigh* Well see you guys next chapter?


	4. Chapter 1

MAX'S POV****************************************************************************

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm tired!"

"IM BBBBBBOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEDDDDDDD."

I was struggling not to tear a few feathers of my hawk wings and STUFF THEM IN MY EARS. I loved my family bu-

"I want a candy bar!"

Yeah. That's why. Me and my flock have been on the run for years. We escaped from this horrible place called the School. It's this terrible place where they experiment on kids, hence our wings.

"Hey Max, can Iggy hold me? It's uncomfortable in your jacket." I started to unzip my jacket. The friendly little dog that plopped out is Total. He is a talking dog that came with us on our second breakout. Yes. Second breakout.

My name is Maximum Ride. Just call me Max. I have been on the face of Earth for 14 years. I am genetically engineered to be part bird, which I am. Wings. Duh. The rest of my flock are Fang, tall dark, moody, HOT. Urr…. Ummm. Then there is Iggy, he has long strawberry blonde hair, and he is blind. But he finds it offensive if you mention it soooo…. DON'T. Then there is Gazzy who-

"Max! Watch out!" I heard Gazzy yell from above. I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings. Erasers. Erasers are wolf-like mutants who track us down, want to kill us. You know. The usual. I was about to tackle a flying eraser when my vision was enveloped by a bright white light.

* * *

GUREN'S POV**************************************************************************

"So what's our plan on opening the Tenkai Fortress? It hasn't opened to any of our attempts, and some HURT." My friend Ceylan moaned beside me. I just kept walking. I was just as clueless as Ceylan was on the situation. Ceylan is very goofy, and is usually found in his blue jacket and goggles, and you can always find him with his distinctive blue hair. He may seem like a normal 12 year old to you but don't be fooled, on the planet Quarton, he is the legendary Blue Eagle Tenkai Knight of Ice Tributon!

My name is Guren Nash. I am the same age as Ceylan and we are both warriors on the other planet I mentioned earlier. I am the Red Wolf Tenkai Knight of Fire, Bravenwolf! We were on our way to Mr. White's shop, were the portal was that led from Earth to the planet of Quarton! I am leader of our group the Tenkai Knights! The group consisted of me, Ceylan, and our other friends. They are Chooki, the Yellow Wasp Tenkai Knight of Lightning, Lydendor! And there was last but not least Toxsa, the Green Turtle Tenkai Knight of the Ground, Valorn!

I was about to ask Ceylan what he thought was the best course of action when my vision was enveloped in a white light.

* * *

AURORUS'S POV***********************************************************************

I ran in the meadow by Twinleaf Town with my friend Shadarus. It was our favorite spot to hang out when we were not training. My name is Aurorus the Lucario. My friend next to me is Shadarus the Zoroark. She is my best friend in the whole world! We were both 13 years old, and we were expertly trained Pokemon, and we knew every move that we are capable of learning.

We don't belong to a trainer, which is a subject of question. While some Pokemon live with trainers, some of us, like Shadarus and I, live in secret cities full of Pokemon who do not want to be used by trainers. Sometimes we are able to leave the city if we are careful not to get caught. Me and Shadarus must be extra careful, among trainers, we are of a very rare Pokemon species.

We were about to climb the bottom of the meadow's hill when we were both enveloped in a white light.

* * *

TWILIGHT'S POV**********************************************************************

My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville. I represent the Element of Magic, the leader of Equestria's main source of defense, the Elements of Harmony. I was in the Golden Oaks Library when I heard a crash in the room next to my study room. I quickly flew upstairs to the scene of the crash. Yeah, I flew. I am an alicorn, a pony with both a unicorn horn, and Pegasus wings. When I arrived, I found my assistant Spike underneath a pile of books. I used my magic to help lift the books off of him.

Spike, the Dragon, got up and sent me a nervous grin. "Sorry, Twilight, the book was high up. I fell." He said, holding a book in his hand. I used my magic to pry the book from his claws. I read the title. **_A Pony's Guide to Getting a Date with a Unicorn_**. Oh Spike. I was about to scold him when suddenly all I could see was white.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Max's POV

I awoke on the ground, my body aching aaaaaaaallllllllllll over. I opened my eyes a bit to see my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room, and the only good source of light was an unseen light over a table in the middle of the room. I quickly scrambled to my feet, trying not to slip on the smooth marble floor. I finally regained my footing and slowly walked toward the table. I had a really bad feeling about it too. I saw that the table was rectangular, and there was six chairs arranged around it. I cautiously took a seat in one of the chairs and slid back into a lax position. I looked around the room to see if anyone else was here.

I was quickly met with another blinding white light (I was really starting to hate those). I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to clear the light. When I lowered my hand there was a new figure sitting at the table with me. She was wearing a pale white and purple dress, and had long fair brown hair (great,im rhyming now). She also was wearing a golden headband with a large blue gem on the front, and had large golden guards on her shoulders. She gave me a slight smile and a little bow. "I am sorry if the landing in the room was a little bumpy, we are still working on that mechanic. So, Maximum Ride I presume?" she said in a fair beautiful tone.

I just stared at her with my jaw slack and hanging open._ How does she know who I am?_ I thought with a gulp. The stranger saw that I had my mouth open and blushed. "Oh how rude of me," she stammered, "I forgot to introduce myself! I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I am also a veteran competitor here at The Smash Mansion, and will serve as your guide here at the mansion." She said with a smile. I closed my mouth and tried to reply without stammering.

"Y-yes, I am Maximum Ride," I stammered (Dang It!) "And I demand for you to tell me what is going on here!" I said, puffing out my chest to make me look more confident.

Zelda merely stifled a small chuckle. "The Smash Mansion is where heroes from different worlds are chosen to compete in a series of fights for the crowning title of Smash Ruler." Zelda said in a normal tone.

I leaned further back into my seat and put my feet up onto the table. "Sounds dangerous," I said in a grim tone. "What if I don't want to play?" Zelda suddenly changed into a sort of sad tone.

"I am afraid once you are here, you cannot return home until the competition is over." I straightened, prepared for some serious Max-Rage , before Zelda worryingly jumped up and held up both of her hands up to stop me.

"WAIT! I do not choose who is sent here! That is the duty of Master Hand! I am just a veteran who wishes to guide you through this." She put her hands down and we both settled back into our seats. She then gestured to the four empty seats around us. "We will also have other newcomers arriving soon… oh Winged-One."

I jumped up from my seat. My wings! I completely forgot! I quickly began to stammer, "I can't be seen by normal people with my wings! How long until they get here?! Maybe I can hide them in my jacket!" I quickly began to fold in my wings and quickly tucked them into my jacket. I then saw a flash of light just in the corner of my eye and watched as Zelda nodded to something unseen behind me.

"Our next guest is here."


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Guren's POV

I woke to an indistinct conversation in front of me. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in a poorly lit room, with a table in the middle with two girls sitting there. One was a fair maiden with long brown hair, and the other was wearing a red jacket and had slightly curled blonde hair. The blonde turned to me as the brown-haired one gestured me over. "Come on over!" she said.

I cautiously walked over to them and took a seat next to the brown- haired girl. Something about the blonde threw me off, and she was still staring at me suspiciously (those eyes are just so cold). I turned to the other girl and she shot me a smile. "My name is Zelda, princess of the land of Hyrule. And this is Max," she said, gesturing to Max, who just gave a smug wave.

"My name is Guren," I announced, "and can I get an explanation to why I am here?"

Max rolled her eyes as Zelda nodded her head and began to explain why I was here. I listen intently, my eyes getting wider and wider as she explained about the Smash Mansion, Smashers, and other worlds. When she was done explaining, I felt like my brain was about to explode. _Smashers? Smash Mansion? WHAT IS GOING ON!_ I put my head in my hands and slowly shook it. I jumped when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Max give me a knowing look, as if she felt the same about the whole thing. She said "I am new too bro." My shocked face relaxed and I smiled a bit. Zelda sat down in her chair again. "So will you join us…. Bravenwolf?"

I lost my breath for a moment. How does she know about that? Bravenwolf is the epic form I take when I travel to the planet Quarton to fight Villius and his army of Corrupted. Max just stared at my exasperated face with a look of confusion. Zelda smiled. "Yes Guren, I know of your second form. Bravenwolf, the legendary Tenkai Knight. I know this because Master Hand has told me everything about you guys." Okay, that's creepy. I felt a boiling anger inside me. Why am I here of all people?! I got up and talked as loud as I could without yelling, "OKAY SO YOU KNOW THAT I AM BRAVENWOLF! ANYONE ELSE WANNA ANNOUNCE ANYTHING!" I let out a big sigh before crashing back into my chair.

I looked back at Max, who was rubbing her arm while looking down guiltily. When I saw that look, I immediate felt guilty too. "I'm sorry," I said, "I am just frustrated at this nonsense. How can this get any more ridiculous!"

Max looked me. "W-well…" she stammered. I raised an eyebrow. That's when Max slowly began to unfurl a large pair of brown wings. I let out a long sigh. Wings. WINGS. OF COURSE SHE HAS WINGS. I put my head in my hands again. I jumped(I do that a lot huh?) when I heard a voice behind me.

"Wow! I didn't know humans could have wings!"


End file.
